ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Batman (Full English Dub Cast)
If LEGO Batman would be dubbed in English, it would be licensed by Studiopolis, Bang Zoom, New Generation, Funimation and Ocean Group. The English dub will air in the near future and more voice actors were accepted for reprises their characters. Included, LEGO Batman: The Video Game (Remastered with better graphics and dialogue), LEGO Batman 2 : DC Super Heroes, and LEGO Batman 3 : Beyond Gotham. List of Cast and Characters Returning *Kevin Conroy: Batman / Bruce Wayne, Flashpoint Batman / Thomas Wayne *Bryce Papenbrook: Robin / Tim Drake, Superboy / Conner Kent, Kid Flash, White Lantern *Troy Baker: Joker, Green Arrow / Oliver Queen, Classic Batman, Booster Gold *Robin Atkin Downes: Alfred Pennyworth, Adam West, Gray Ghost *Mark Stoddard: James Commissioner Gordon *Travis Willingham: Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El *Laura Bailey: Wonder Woman / Diana, Supergirl / Kara Zor-El *Dee Bradley Baker: Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz, Man-Bat / Kirk Langstrom, The Atom *Cristina Vee: Miss Martian *Kaiji Tang: Flash / Barry Allen, Reverse-Flash *Khary Payton: Cyborg *Todd Haberkorn: Green Lantern / Hal Jordan, Lex Luthor, Shazam *Keith Silverstein: Killer Croc *Tia Ballard: Cheetah *Patrick Seitz: Solomon Grundy, Bizarro *Josh Grelle: Firefly / Garfield Lynns *Crispin Freeman: Hawkman *Erin Fitzgerald: Hawkgirl, Star Sapphire *Vic Mignogna: Brainiac *Michelle Rojas: Soldier Sapphire *Ike Amadi: Atrocitus *Liam O'Brien: Larfleeze *Kirk Thornton: Sinestro *Kyle Hebert: Saint Walker *Laura Post: Indigo 1 *Adam MacArthur (in Marco's voice): Bat-Mite *Sonny Strait: Plastic Man *Sam Riegel: Mr. Freeze / Victor Fries, Green Loontern *???: Ambush Bug *Dave Boat: Kilowog *Paul St. Peter: Arkillo *Fred Tatasciore: Frankenstein, Black Manta, Conan O'Brien *John DiMaggio: Black Adam *Cherami Leigh: Starfire *Monica Rial: Raven, Bleez *Derek Stephen Prince: Beast Boy *Wendee Lee: Batgirl / Barbara Gordon *Ian Sinclair: Penguin / Oswald Copplepot *David Vincent: Riddler / Edward Nigma *Loren Lester: Nightwing / Dick Grayson *Megan Hollingshead: Catwoman / Selina Kyle *Felecia Angelle: Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel *Ricco Fajardo: Killer Moth *Christopher Sabat: Bane, Swamp Thing *Richard Epcar: Two-Face / Harvey Dent *Caitlin Glass: Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Killer Frost *Phil LaMarr: Aquaman / Arthur Curry, Firestorm, Captain Cold, John Stewart *Michael McConnohie: General Zod *Elric Timothy Atchison: Ra's al Ghul *Ashly Burch: Fierce Flame *Dee Bradley Baker: Mr. Mxyzptlk *Dee Bradley Baker: Polka-Dot Man *???: Vibe *Matthew Mercer: Deadshot *???: Manchester Black *???: Heat Wave *Jason Spisak: Blue Beetle *???: Detective Chimp *Karen Strassman: Giganta *Nathan Sharp: Gorilla Grodd *???: Bronze Tiger *???: Parasite *Dee Bradley Baker: Skeets *J. Michael Tatum: Jor-El *Colleen Villard: Billy Batson *Todd Haberkorn: Music Meister *Jill Harris: Amanda Waller *Sean Schemmel: Bruce Wayne (Retired) *Dee Bradley Baker: Kevin Smith New Characters *Cristina Vee: Iris West II/Kid Flash, Wonder Girl *Phil LaMarr: Static *Matt Ryan: John Constantine *Karen Strassman: *Dee Bradley Baker: *Johnny Yong Bosch: *Loren Lester: *George Newbern: Superman (Golden Age), Superman (Classic) *Susan Eisenberg: Wonder Woman (Classic) *Cherami Leigh: Supergirl (Linda Danvers) *Khary Payton: *Yuri Lowenthal: Superboy (Legion of Super Heroes) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: *Roger Craig Smith: Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:LEGO Batman Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Remakes Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas